


Only Truth

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [7]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Future, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Male Slash, Older Characters, Paris (City), Running Away, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Despite being well past their prime, the two of them had blossomed together in Paris, where no one really seemed to care who they were or what their relationship was.





	Only Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "slow and lazy." Title comes from "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes.

Zac stood on his apartment's balcony and stared out at the busy street below. Most people probably wanted a balcony that overlooked something scenic, like a river or lake, but Zac couldn't have imagined a better view than the Rue Crémieux with its candy colored buildings and cobblestones.

His favorite part was that he knew he could disappear into the street, or any other in Paris, and be totally anonymous. Every now and then someone's eyes would linger on him for a few seconds too long, but they inevitably shook their head and looked away—he was familiar, maybe, but no one remembered him. He liked that.

It had been years since Zac had left his old life behind, and he really didn't regret it at all. The day that he found out his children weren't really his, something in him snapped and he had to go, had to get out. It was half from guilt, really, because he had a lover, too. If his ex-wife had ever suspected that, she'd never let on, and he'd been able to make his great escape with little drama.

Zac didn't hear keys in the door or the door itself, so he gave a little start when a voice drifted out onto the balcony.

“Hey, I got some fresh baguettes, baby. They didn't have that wine you liked, though, and I'm pretty sure I got ripped off on the bottle I did get... do we still have those truffles? I could whip up something with them for lunch...”

Zac just shook his head and laughed. “I don't know, Tay. Cook whatever you want.”

“Well...” Taylor said, his hip jutting out to one side, hand resting on it in thought. “I don't want to fix something you don't like, though.”

Zac strode across the room and wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist. “Honestly, I don't care. I can think of so many better things to do right now than eat lunch.”

“Truffles for dinner then?” Taylor asked with a soft laugh.

He led the way to the bedroom and Zac followed behind him eagerly. Taylor had arrived in Paris four years after Zac, when his daughter started college. Zac had a feeling that had been the plan all along—an amicable split once the children were out of the house and they had no more reason to pretend they were in love. Whatever the reasoning, Zac was just glad Taylor had finally found his way back to him. Despite being well past their prime, the two of them had blossomed together in Paris, where no one really seemed to care who they were or what their relationship was.

Taylor shed layers of clothing as they walked through the apartment—his scarf falling in the hallway, then his button-up shirt. Zac was in no hurry to get him naked; they had all afternoon and it wasn't like he didn't know every inch of Taylor's body anyway. It had never stopped being a thrill, and he'd never stopped searching for something more to explore, but now he liked to take his time. Now that they were free to just be together, there was no hurry, no rush to get off and get out before anyone discovered them.

When they finally fell into bed, Zac took his sweet time trailing kisses down Taylor's chest. He remembered years ago the way Taylor would whine and writhe, calling Zac a tease, but now he appreciated taking things slowly, too. When Zac finally reached his destination, Taylor just let out a satisfied sigh and buried his head in the pile of pillows he insisted on keeping on their bed.

They took turns like that—kissing, touching, licking—for a long time before Taylor rolled Zac over onto his back. After so long together, it took little more than an eyebrow raise and a nod to establish that, yes, they were going all the way this time. Zac particularly liked it when Taylor decided to be on top. When they were younger, Taylor had been rough and unforgiving with him, and he liked that then. He needed the pain to feel something at all. Now he liked being reminded that he was loved and cherished.

It was nearly dinner time by the time they finally collapsed onto the bed, satisfied. For a long time, neither of them moved at all, not to get dressed or even to clean up the mess they'd made. Finally, Taylor trailed his fingers up Zac's chest.

“So, wine and truffles now?”

Zac chuckled. “Whatever you want, baby.”


End file.
